


Foolish

by whimsicalwombat



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F, NYT Minus Context tweets, Samar has a dirty mind, but is anyone really surprised by that?, it was supposed to be a crack fic, turned out to be only sort of crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/pseuds/whimsicalwombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an afternoon spent teasing each other, and lamenting the happenings of the world around them, Liz and Samar finally have a moment of foolishness... Or maybe not.</p>
<p>The challenge was to write a Lizvabi one shot, that encompassed 18 quotes from NYT Minus Context tweets, chosen by the ever-fabulous thebeautifulbadass herself. It probably fits in mid-season 3-ish, but minus Liz's pregnancy and Tom, just for the sake of trying to make it work. (The whole thing is kind of nuts, guys. Don't take it too seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeautifulbadass (2SAM2FURIOUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SAM2FURIOUS/gifts).



> List of all the prompting tweets is in the notes section at the end. 
> 
> Happy fanfic-writing anniversary to the best twin I could ever possibly think to ask for; thebeautifulbadass. Never stop writing and babbling, you crazy thing.

Liz set her now empty soda glass back on the table, and glanced around the alfresco dining area of the cafe where she and Samar had stopped for lunch. After each of their dramas of late -Liz's nightmares with both the Cabal and Tom, and Samar still reeling in the aftermath of everything that had happened with both her brother and Levi in turn- the two of them spending their free Saturday afternoon out for lunch and window shopping together had been a great idea. It had certainly done a lot to reassure each of them that they weren't alone, and that the world wasn't a completely horrible place after all... But with the combination of the obnoxious guy at the next table who wouldn't shut up, and the teenagers at the other neighbouring table who were constantly yelling 'selfies or you don't exist', it was starting to feel like it might be. 

In short, it was time to move on. 

Samar too, was itching to continue onwards, and understood exactly what was happening when Liz wordlessly rose from the table. With a quick, cursory glance to make sure they had left enough cash on the table, she followed Liz away from the café, and down the street once again.    
'Hey,' Samar nudged Liz's arm to get her attention, before gesturing at the bookstore a few doors down the street, 'can we look in there for a minute?' Liz nodded eagerly –she had been eyeing the same store herself- and Samar let out a small smile. After they had both turned their noses up at the same handful of clothes stores earlier in the day, it was amusing to see that the interests of their half-hearted shopping attempt, were aligned once again. She raised an eyebrow at the display of biographies near the entrance, most of which were about people she had never even heard of.   
'Was I really away _that_ long?' Liz asked, skeptically gesturing at the array on the shelf, 'or does our crazy, hectic job just mean I don't pay attention to celebrity nonsense anymore?' Samar smirked in amusement.   
'Well,' she began thoughtfully, 'I don't recognise half of these names either, so... Who knows?' Liz let out a small chuckle, and picked up one of the books off the shelf, slowly holding it up for Samar to see the picture on the front cover of a buff, fierce looking man, holding up a screwdriver and surrounded by half assembled furniture.   
'Tagline;' Liz laughed, 'somewhat menacing, somewhat Pottery Barn.' Samar bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh, and picked up another book off the shelf, waving its cover picture of a scantily clad, chef's hat-wearing woman, with a flourish all of her own.   
'What about...' Samar tried to suggest, but had to pause to stifle a burst of laughter, 'personal growth through culinary and sexual adventures?' Liz snorted, placing the first book back down on the shelf.   
'Are we _literally_ judging books by their covers?'   
'Yep,' Samar said matter-of-factly, and nodding in total seriousness. It was silly, but they both needed a laugh at the moment. She wound her way around to another shelf, picking up another book with an image of a rather stern looking professor, that supposedly detailed the finer points of English grammar, and held it up to show Liz again, 'and with this one, would we be searching for antecedents to distant pronouns, while experiencing vague terrors?' Liz clasped a hand over her mouth.   
'Stop,' she said, barely suppressing a giggle, 'you're going to make me fall over or knock one of these displays down.' Samar waggled a wry eyebrow.   
'Elizabeth!' She gasped in mock horror, before taking on a more droll tone, 'well, I never thought you felt that way about me, let alone that you were someone who moves so quickly!'   
'Oh my god, Samar...' Liz sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement. 'Don't worry, I'm really, _really_ not ready to re-enter the dating scene.' Samar raised an eyebrow; she was most definitely in the same boat on that front. However, she was tired of being annoyed and miserable; Samar just wanted to be able to push past it all now. Perhaps cracking jokes about it wasn't the best coping mechanism but for the moment, that was where she was up to.    
'Never fear, my dear,' she joked, 'we've all had bad boyfriend dramas and penis-related anxiety at some point or another, so I understand.' Liz choked, trying to withhold her laughter, as the slowly rising volume of Samar's voice drew the disapproving and scandalised attention of a gaggle of elderly women in the next aisle.    
'Less a bad boyfriend than a raging sociopath,' Liz muttered under her breath, tugging on Samar's arm to try and pull her away from the little old ladies. She paused, just long enough to shoot Samar an appreciative grin as they moved back towards the shop's entrance once again. 'Thank you though. But I think now might be time to move on to somewhere else before those ladies start chasing us?' Samar nodded, all too amused with the roll she had suddenly found herself on.    
'Not that I wouldn't understand if they _did_ start chasing us though,' she said sagely, shooting Liz a wink.    
'Oh my god...' Liz giggled again. 'Samar, what are you _on_ today?' Samar simply shrugged as they continued on their way, exiting out onto the street, crossing said street, and then slowly making their way into the park on the other side. 

'Sometimes when there are relationship dramas, you'll feel like there's a lump of dark matter where your heart should be...' She eventually trailed off, casting her gaze around the park, and contentedly taking in the fresh air and relaxing atmosphere of all the beautiful, leafy trees and the happy, smiling people flittering around under their collective shade. 'But don't let it take over. Laughing is good for the soul.' Or at least, Samar had been through enough dramas of her own, and that was what she had found worked for her. Liz glanced sideways at her, intrigued by the sudden touch of seriousness in Samar's voice.    
'I don't know if it's even worth pursuing another relationship,' Liz sighed. 'I mean, with Reddington around... Whoever falls in love with me is in trouble.'   
'No, they're not,' Samar said sharply, earning herself another intrigued glance. Samar rolled her eyes at herself, and forced a mischievous grin... Determined to shake off the momentary flash of gloominess. 'Liz, you're totally adorable,' she teased. 'Besides, there's no point denying yourself love if you want it. If you find no single person to love, you'll begin to love them all... And then it gets messy.'    
'True,' Liz tipped her head to Samar in recognition of such, 'but I think I'm going to have to be a lot more cautious with who I date now. You know...' Liz prompted, looking pointedly –albeit only in amusement- back at Samar once again; 'inappropriate usage of government resources to do background checks and all that...'   
'Surveillance vans too, to stake out their houses?' Samar suggested, not missing a beat. Liz rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh again.    
'See, now that's more along the lines of stalking, Samar.'   
'Well, I would argue that it could be construed not so much as stalking, as research,' Samar said, shrugging her shoulders, and then finally letting out a wink.  'And frankly, I'm surprised you don't do that already.... I do.'   
'You know what? I'm not even surprised.' Liz sighed.    
'Well this goes for us especially, considering what we do but really... We're all living a lie of one sort or another. We have to know what we're dealing with.' Samar forced another smile but really, it was all starting to hit a little too close to home; there were so many things she never told anyone... And her love for Liz was one of them.    
'True...' Liz said again before shooting her a grin, either blind to the fact that Samar's heart wasn't really in the banter anymore, or just choosing not to react to it too obviously. 'When I sat down for a cozy lunch with you today, I didn't think it would lead to my gradually realising that you're insane,' she teased, pausing just for a second before adding; 'and really, really dirty-minded.' Samar's lip quirked up.    
'Dirty-minded?' She asked curiously, 'or just wise? I have _all_ kinds of advice to share.' Liz raised a curious eyebrow.   
'Oh yeah, like what?' _This_ was what she wanted; to suss out exactly whether Samar felt the same about her, as she did about Samar. Samar paused for a moment of her own as they continued crossing the park, almost reaching the other side. The expression on her face was thoughtful, pondering the challenge Liz had just given her so playfully.    
'Well, one I've heard is that it's not cheating if someone puts a little kitten in your lap,' she said slowly and in a low voice, a small smile finally beginning to creep its way across her face again. Liz stayed silent as she gestured towards the short alleyway at the end of the park, that was their shortcut in the walk back to their respective cars... But it was impossible to miss the way her lip twitched in hopeful amusement at Samar's little hint. 

Samar noted the silence, and began to feel a vague unease that it was too good to be true... She had gotten her hopes up too quickly, and based on nothing but Liz's little challenge. Nonetheless she decided to press on, stepping in time with Liz into the alleyway, and trying to play it cool.   
'And here's another one that they all say... Being foolish has often paid off.'   
'Nobody says that,' Liz scoffed, albeit only gently. Samar shrugged again.    
'I just did.' Liz glanced sideways, and eyed the deliberately blank expression on Samar's face. They were toying with each other now, both of them trying to read the other and failing... But hoping... Hoping so much that they were on the same page.    
'Give me one example, then,' Liz murmured, only just loud enough for Samar to hear despite the emptiness of the alleyway. Samar hesitated; _that was another challenge_. Not to mention, Liz was very deliberately now avoiding her gaze... Waiting, just waiting, to see what Samar would do.  

After a split second's hesitation wondering if she was totally crazy to risk the chance she was wrong, Samar decided she just didn't care anymore. In one single, fluid movement, she reached out... Wrapping one arm around Liz and pulling her in close, and tilting her head down to let her lips crash down against Liz's. With her free hand, she pushed the loose hair back off Liz's face, before dropping it to Liz's waist, holding her even closer. Liz pushed back eagerly, her own hands now grasping at Samar's sides – _anything_ to be closer- just as Samar began to slowly steer her backwards towards the wall. Liz felt the coolness of the stone wall as Samar gently pressed her up against it, all the while still kissing her furiously. Liz opened her mouth a little more, just to draw her in further, and straight away Samar obliged.  

'How about right now? Is that a good enough example?' Samar asked breathlessly, after she finally pulled away –but only just. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around Liz, and Liz's hand were still clutching at her shirt, the two of them still lingering so close to one another that the gap was simply enough to breathe and take in each other's reactions. Liz let out a small gasp as she tried to catch her breath, smiling widely up at Samar. She felt like her entire body was on fire, and all she wanted was more.   
'No,' Liz whispered in Samar's ear, and all Samar could do was close her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Liz's warm, gentle breath on her neck; 'that doesn't count. It wasn't foolish at all.'   
'I'm sure I can think of something else that might be,' Samar murmured back. She ran her hands up and down Liz's sides, smiling seductively as she felt Liz shiver in response, before finally settling her hands around Liz's hips yet again.    
'I guess I don't have to be so cautious with you,' Liz breathed, 'you know about what I do already.' Samar simply nodded.   
'And I can handle Reddington. He won't scare me away.' At that, Liz leaned in to press another deep kiss to Samar's lips.   
'Did you still want to see my new apartment this afternoon?' She suggested. Samar could only hum in response as Liz swept her fingertips across her cheeks and through her dark hair.    
'Mmhmm...'

**Author's Note:**

> NYTMC tweets:
> 
> -"Somewhat menacing, somewhat Pottery Barn"  
> -"personal growth through culinary and sexual adventures"  
> -"searching for antecedents to distant pronouns, while experiencing vague terrors"  
> -"Really, really not ready re-enter the dating scene"  
> -"That obnoxious guy at the next table who won't shut up"  
> -"Selfies or you don't exist"  
> -"anxiety; penis-related"  
> -"less a bad boyfriend than a raging sociopath"  
> -"Could be construed not so much as stalking as research"  
> -"A vague unease that it's too good to be true"  
> -"There's a lump of dark matter where your heart should be"  
> -"You're totally adorable"  
> -"It's not cheating if someone puts a little kitten in your lap"  
> -"if you find no single person to love, you begin to love them all"  
> -"whoever falls in love with me is in trouble"  
> -"living a lie of one sort or another"  
> -"Sitting down for a cozy meal with people you believed you knew and gradually realizing they're insane"  
> -"being foolish has often paid off"


End file.
